


How Aomine Confessed

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine had been prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Aomine Confessed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Warning(s): bad grammars, simple vocabs, plotless, oocness, typos, etc.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr account, titled "Confession".

Aomine had prepared himself. He already asked some advice from Tetsu and even Satsuki. He had decided.

Today, he would confess to Kagami.

Everything went smoothly. They played one on one, had dinner at Maji Burger, then Aomine walked Kagami home.

The plan was: confess in front of Kagami’s apartment building. Kiss him if he said yes, or walk away if he said no.

But here he was. Once Kagami turned around to face him before entering his apartment building, Aomine caught his eyes and lost his words. Every words he had recited over and over again to Tetsu as practice. He lost it, just like that, when his eyes made contact with Kagami’s.

Instead, his nervousness build up, and instead of saying, “I like you,” or such things, he said,

“I’m jerking off while thinking about you.”

Once the sentence left Aomine’s mouth, he knew that he was so screwed. Kagami stared at him with a quizzical look, burned Aomine’s face with embarassment, but then he laughed.

“What?” shot Aomine, torn between embarassed and annoyed.

Kagami stopped laughing and looked at Aomine. “You wanna come in?” he asked back.

Aomine lifted one of his eyebrows. “Why?”

Kagami smirked. “Because my respond to your confession is quite inappropriate to be shown here.”

Aomine’s eyed widened, but then he chuckled and nodded. Well, at least he still got the result he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
